


just surrender and it won't hurt at all

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Все неправильно, сама идея в корне не верна
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 5





	just surrender and it won't hurt at all

_Convinced our voices can't be heard we just wanna scream it louder  
(с) Queen_

— Останься.

Рафаэль не привык просить о таких вещах. Он вообще не привык просить. И уж точно не думал, что именно Кариси окажется тем, кого придется уговаривать. Предполагалось, что все будет если не просто, то достаточно легко, но именно в этом Рафаэль просчитался.

Кариси успевает одеться, и уже стоя в дверях бросает через плечо:

— Я должен идти. Так будет лучше.

Даже не прощается, только улыбается смущенно, не глядя на Рафаэля.

Что-то не дает Рафаэлю покоя, зудит на краю сознания, но он никак не может поймать мысль. После той ночи, когда он попросил, а Кариси все-таки ушел, Рафаэль решил, что это был их первый и последний раз. Случайный секс между коллегами, ничего необычного, история стара как мир. Даже не ошибка, скорее случайность, но когда через пару недель они снова встретились взглядами, Рафаэль мог поклясться, что сегодня вечером услышит стук в дверь. Он оказывается прав.

Случайность перерастает в закономерность, но даже после этого Рафаэль просыпается по утрам в одиночестве. Что-то смутно похожее на сожаление отдает горечью в первом утреннем кофе, сколько бы сахара он в него ни положил. Иногда малодушно хочется прекратить эти встречи, секс без обязательств не должен оставлять после себя ничего и близко похожего на неудовлетворенность, но Рафаэль давно научился не врать себе — он начинает скучать по Кариси в тот самый миг, когда тот встает и поспешно начинает одеваться.

Все неправильно, сама идея в корне не верна. Все чаще начинает казаться, что жизнь похожа на кривое разбитое зеркало.

Они почти не разговаривают. Как только Кариси переступает порог его квартиры, все перестает иметь значение. Заканчивает свое существование. Есть только влага чужого рта и обжигающее тепло кожи. Рафаэль давится нежностью, Кариси просто отдает себя без остатка — и это тоже неправильно, потому что он уходит почти сразу, едва они успевают выровнять дыхание.

«Останься», — каждый раз просит Рафаэль. И добавляет едва слышно: «Сонни».

Кариси только качает головой и начинает одеваться.

Рафаэль чертовски устал от этой тишины и пустой кровати наутро. Он решает для себя, что в следующий раз, когда раздастся стук в дверь, он не откроет.

Рафаэль нарушает данное себе обещание раз за разом на протяжении следующих тринадцати месяцев.

С каждым новым делом что-то ломается в Кариси. Неуловимо. Неотвратимо. Рафаэль смотрит на все эти невидимые на первый взгляд мелочи: улыбки исчезли, остались лишь горькие ухмылки, голос стал тише, опущенные плечи, потухший взгляд, — он не понимает, как остальные могут не замечать, что от прежнего Кариси осталась лишь тень. Но, может быть, по-настоящему смотрит только Рафаэль. И каждое «у нас новое дело, советник» отдается внутри болезненным уколом.

Все реже случаются вечера, когда Рафаэль слышит тихий стук в дверь. Он больше не тратит время на никому не нужное «останься», даже если его тошнит сожалением. Или жалостью — Рафаэль не уверен. Может, в следующий раз он все-таки сможет не открыть дверь. Сможет не впустить чужую тень, которая отравляет воздух тоской.

Он не сразу замечает, что все прекратилось. Что скотча стало больше, чем кофе. Тени истончаются и растворяются в залитой утренним светом комнате. Рафаэль не знает, чего в нем сейчас больше — освобождения или опустошения. На выходе — самое отвратительное и совершенное сочетание того и другого. Взболтать, но не смешивать.

Каждое утро Рафаэль просыпается, и должен искать повод открыть глаза. Стимул встать с кровати. Причину залить в себя кофе, а не скотч. Каждое утро он должен объяснять себе, почему его похороны не сегодня. Зачем нужен еще один день. Зачем новому дню он.

Мигрень начинается со слабой пульсации в затылке. К тому времени, когда боль добирается до висков, он знает, что делать.

В участке практически пусто. Настольная лампа горит лишь за одним столом. Кариси бездумно пялится в какие-то бумаги, но вряд ли понимает, о чем в них говорится.

Рафаэль смотрит на него и не может вспомнить, когда волосы Кариси стали полностью седыми. Ему хочется дотронуться, ощутить серебро под своими пальцами, хочется сказать «мне жаль», но произнесенные вслух эти слова ничего не будут значить. Рафаэль хочет сказать «мне тебя не хватает», но произнесенные вслух эти слова ничего не докажут. Слова — это только звук.

Он протягивает руку и касается худого плеча:

— Пойдем домой, Доминик. Уже поздно.

Рафаэлю кажется, что он может слышать, как быстро бьется сердце Кариси. Или это лишь его собственное. Не имеет значения.

Кариси прячет лицо в ладонях и ничего не говорит.

Рафаэль придвигает стул и садится рядом. Если они не могут уйти, значит, один из них может остаться.

«Останься». Тихий голос Рафаэля все еще звучит в ушах, когда Сонни выходит на улицу и просто идет куда-то вперед, не особо задумываясь, куда несут ноги. Хочется то ли кричать, то ли бежать, то ли все-таки вернуться.

Конечно, хочется вернуться, кому он врет, но Сонни только ускоряет шаг.

Его физически ломает. Постоянно хочется прикоснуться, почувствовать, ощутить, впитать запах. Это почти сродне фантомным болям, если бы только боль от отсутствия Рафаэля рядом не была такой настоящей. Сонни с ней засыпает и просыпается, он с ней живет. А потом не выдерживает.

От облегчения, отразившегося во взгляде Рафаэля, когда он открывает дверь, почему-то становится только больнее. Сонни настолько сильно любит его в этот момент, что на долю секунды почти ненавидит. И этого вполне хватает, чтобы на очередное «останься» он лишь громко хлопнул дверью.

Уже дома, стоя под горячими струями душа, Сонни говорит вслух то, что держал за стиснутыми зубами, пока Рафаэль медленно входил в него, заставляя забывать собственное имя. Шум воды поглощает звуки. Сонни себя почти не слышит. Может быть, теперь все эти слова, произнесенные вслух, но никем не услышанные, ничего не будут значить. Сонни хочет обесценить собственное сердце. И проигрывает раз за разом.

Рафаэль прикасается к нему так, будто боится, что одно неосторожное движение — и Сонни разобьется, разлетится на осколки, которых потом не собрать. И это невыносимо — захлебываться чужой нежностью вперемешку со своей собственной. Сонни отчаянно не хочет, чтобы их встречи даже отдаленно напоминали то, о чем он безмолвно кричит каждый раз, стоя в душе. Он хочет сказать «просто трахни меня», имея в виду «мы не должны заниматься любовью», но не говорит, только сильнее прикусывает руку, молчит раз за разом, ночь за ночью. И каждый раз неизменно разлетается на осколки под руками Рафаэля. Под его губами. Не может дышать.

Он становится невнимательным. Рассеянным. Забывает своевременно почистить пистолет.

Роллинс спрашивает между делом:

— Ты в порядке, Кариси?

Он только разводит руками и из последних сил выдавливает из себя улыбку:

— Да ладно, Аманда, это же я. Конечно, все в порядке.

И тут же чувствует жжение между лопаток, а когда поворачивается, видит, как Рафаэль едва заметно качает головой. Тревога в глазах. Почти забота. И словно... понимание.

Сонни быстро отводит взгляд. Руки дрожат.

Позже, ночью, Рафаэль впервые не говорит привычное «останься». От облегчения у Сонни кружится голова, приходится даже на секунду опереться о стену. В этом молчании он наконец-то видит призрачный шанс на собственное спасение. Он убеждает себя, что это не трусость, а просто инстинкт самосохранения.

Это никогда не было любовью, вот о чем он напоминает себе ежесекундно, хотя тело и сердце тянутся к Рафаэлю. Он заставляет себя оставаться дома и никуда не идти, даже несмотря на то, что точно знает — его ждут.

Это просто зависимость — отчаянная, насквозь больная, нежеланная, неправильная и совершенно точно ненужная. Любовь не бывает настолько всеобъемлющей.

Сердце все еще исторгает из себя «я люблю тебя», как исторгают чужеродный предмет. Сонни надеется, что если повторять эти слова достаточно часто, они сотрутся, утратят смысл.

Все, чего он добивается — лишь ощущение потери. Потери не Рафаэля — себя.

Прикосновение обжигает даже сквозь два слоя одежды.

— Пойдем домой, Доминик. Уже поздно.

То, как называет его Рафаэль, все меняет. Реальность внезапно встает в правильные пазы.

Сонни закрывает лицо руками. В полной тишине он слышит, как Рафаэль придвигает стул.

Его вдруг охватывает такой страх, что становится невозможно дышать. Сонни ощущает между строк то, что сам долгие месяцы доверял только потокам воды. Что так хотел обесценить. С чем безуспешно боролся и пытался уничтожить. Чье существование отказывался признавать.

Сонни с трудом поднимает голову и впервые за долгое время по-настоящему смотрит на Рафаэля.

— Я люблю тебя, — после затянувшейся паузы наконец произносит он хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. Признает поражение.

— Я знаю.

А потом Рафаэль целует его прямо там, посреди пустого участка, и Сонни вспоминает, кем он когда-то был.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2019"


End file.
